¡Cásate conmi! Oh, ya desapareciste
by Nicole Jackson 123
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Dedicado a Kany Iparis :) Percy ha tratado de proponer matrimonio a Annabeth pero siempre se interponen diosas enfurecidas o mortales que no saben del asunto.


POV Percy

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick "Trol" Riordan.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_**.

Ya no lo puedo soportar… Hace un mes que trato de pedirle matrimonio a mi querida Annabelle (Ja, no, me equivoqué, la muñeca diabólica me da miedo, que Nico la vea si quiere), ok, ok, Annabeth.

Ya habíamos egresado de la Universidad de Nueva York, ella estudió (aunque para mí que se especializó) en arquitectura y tomó una clase de Literatura Universal, mientras que yo me dediqué a una carrera en la que Poseidón no me tuvo que presionar para nada… Biología Marina. En fin, ambos teníamos 24 y yo quería por fin pedirle el privilegio de levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana sin reproches mientras ella revolotea con planos por toda la casa esperando que tome el desayuno a esa hora. (Ah, por cierto, ahora vivimos en el antiguo departamento de mi mamá en Manhattan.)

En todo ese mes, cada día trataba de proponerle matrimonio de las formas más románticas posibles (incluso tuve que soportar los "sabios" consejos de un hijo, -cof, cof, travesti, cof, cof- de Afrodita). La primera iba a ser la típica: una cena romántica, pero cómo no le dije que era una cena, ella me dijo que no podía porque una amiga mortal de la universidad le había pedido que la ayudara con un gráfico y luego no sé quién se murió, pero en fin… lo importante fue que me tuve que zampar una dos órdenes enteras del restaurante más caro de Nueva York para nada. (Eso me costó un ojo de la cara).

La segunda vez le recé a Afrodita que los sabios consejos de los hijos de Afrodita dieran fruto o algo así, pero inmediatamente cuando ella lo escuchó, pareció prestarle más atención al hecho que a la ayuda, pues cuando le pedí a Annabeth que venga conmigo a Broadway a ver un musical súper aburrido sobre no sé qué cosa que a ella le encantaba (tengo la ligera sospecha que tenía algo que ver con arquitectos o algo así). Ella me dijo que no podía porque Afrodita había irrumpido en el apartamento a querer hacer algo así como una piyamada. (Y con las diosas cuando se ponen tercas, no puedes hacer nada, ni aunque tengas una mismísima cena con el Papa, Barack Obama y la Reina Isabel II). Así que pensando en algo en qué gastar mi tiempo, me senté a aburrirme con un espectáculo de cuatro horas sobre un pobre arquitecto que no sabía cómo cocinar o algo así. (Y encima con canciones de opera incluida). Sabía de que la diosa no le iba a decir nada a Annabeth, pero ya le daría una sospecha.

La tercera vez pensé que sería mejor llevarla a algún lugar fuera de Manhattan y fuimos a un parque de diversiones temático de "La Sirenita". Ok, tal vez eso suene a un plan desastroso, pero me puse a pensar en el día en que el Olimpo casi nos enfoca en Hefesto TV en ese parque al que fuimos para rescatar el escudo de Ares. (Y, además, vamos, los suvenires eran fabulosos). Pero la noticia de la pedida de mano viajó a velocidad luz en el Olimpo y Atenea, mi querida próxima suegra que no detesta para nada a los hijos de Poseidón, se cabreó un poco. Así que cuando apenas estaba por decírselo a Annabeth, ella apareció y me tomó del pescuezo y nos teletransportamos al Olimpo, en dónde me empezó a reñir como si le hubiera dicho que había matado o contagiado de Ébola a su hija. El asunto era tan delicada que casi convoca una reunión en el Olimpo para eso. Afrodita intervino y también mi queridísimo padre. Zeus dijo que Atenea tenía razón y hubo toda una pelea. Al final, después de una gran amenaza de enamorarse de un dios, Afrodita hizo que Atenea cambié un poco de opinión, pero cuando me regresó al parque, Annabeth ya se había ido.

Lo sé. El panorama no marcha muy bien para proponerle matrimonio a la hija de la enemiga de tu padre, pero, hey, pensé que eso iba a cambiar algún día.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Esta vez, después de una charla con mi padre luego de que se enterara de lo planeaba hacer, me dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie en el Olimpo quiera interrumpirnos. Acepté la propuesta. Ya tenía mucho con diosas enfurecidas o enamoradas con la idea. Me imaginé que pasaría si es que aparecía de la nada Hera a embarcarnos en una nueva profecía de vida o muerte contra quién sabe, quizás el Caos mismo, o llegaba Deméter a reñirme por no tomar todo mi cereal, o… en fin.

Necesitaba mejores consejos. No iba a volver a usar las ideas anteriores, una vez me dijeron que provocaba mala suerte o algo así. Fui al campamento a buscar ayuda de una hija de Afrodita, y no cualquiera sino que de Piper McLean. Ella ya se había casado con Jason hace un par de años atrás y la insistencia de Jason era tan fuerte por quedarse en el Campamento Mestizo que Annabeth y algunos de sus hermanos les hicieron una cabaña allí.

Justo cuando llegué Jason y Leo estaban viendo un anime o algo así en la televisión (creo que era Naruto), ellos me dijeron que Piper estaba en la cocina.

Cuando le conté mi "pequeño" problema, después de dar saltitos cuando le dije que le quería proponer matrimonio a la listilla, me dio un estricto plan a seguir.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que sea más simple, digo, medio Olimpo se da cuenta porque siempre quieres hacer cosas grandes y maravillosas. Proponle matrimonio aquí —dijo. — En el karaoke cántale una canción romántica o algo así.

— ¿Segura que eso es romántico? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿a qué chica no le gusta que le canten?

Bien. Ahora, a lucirme como cantante. Supuse que lo mejor sería cantarle la tradicional "Marry you" de Bruno Mars. Así que me tuve que aprender la letra. Llame a Annabeth para decirle que venga al campamento. Accedió pero preguntó el por qué y yo le dije que era porque Quirón nos llamaba. En fin, se lo tragó y vino.

Las cosas malas nunca me esquivan.

Cuando ella llegó, el Sr. D, le preguntó que hacía ella allí apenas la vio.

—Anniebell, pensé que ibas a estar viendo a tu hermana Annabelle en el cine —dijo amargado como siempre.

—Anabelle es una muñeca —dijo ella.

—Sí, cómo sea… Perry está en el campo de batalla.

Ella, cómo pensó que era yo cuando el Sr. D dijo Perry, fu, efectivamente, al campo de batalla. Pero había un pequeño problema. YO NO ESTABA AHÍ.

Resulta que hace unos años había llegado un chico llamado Peter Jackson (En serio, ni yo me lo creí) que era hijo de Hermes y Dioniso había cambiado su nombre también por como pensaba que yo me llamaba y nos causó un enredo. Nunca supe si es que lo hizo a propósito para cabrearnos a ambos o algo así. Pero Annabeth no sabía sobre él. Se quedó media hora buscándome en la multitud, y luego pensó que era una broma mía en la que ella había caído y se fue bien enojada a ver a sus hermanos.

Los hermanos de ella le empezaron a preguntar sobre si había dicho que sí o que no, a lo que ella dijo que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Mientras tanto en el karaoke, luego de unas aburridísimas canciones sobre la paz y la unión y que los dioses aquí y que los titanes son malos y bla, bla, bla… me llegó el turno a mí. Pero cuando terminé de cantar la canción de nuevo no había ninguna Annabeth parada a quién cantar. Y lo peor es que les había dicho a algunos de nuestros amigos que sostengan cada uno una letra de "¿Quieres casarte conmigo" y cuando hicieron eso alguien empujó a una chica rubia que se veía muy parecida a Annabeth y me miró con cara de WTF?

Cuando Annabeth apareció, parecía que le cantaba la canción a esa otra chica y se cabreó tanto que se tiró encima de la chica y la empezó a golpear.

—No, no, no… ¿Con que robándome a mi hombre? He permitido muchas cosas, pero esta no la perdono.

Dos de sus hermanos la sujetaron y se la quitaron de encima a la chica.

—¡Annie! ¡Esto no es lo que crees! —dije, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas.

—¿No crees que tengo ojos, Jackson? —pero cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre mí, de nuevo la sujetaron esos dos hermanos suyos.

— ¡No! ES UNA CONFUSIÓN. ESTO ERA PARA TI —grité y sin querer cayó una manzana sobre su cabeza.

Su cara cambió por completo (claro, tuvo que relacionarlo con lo que sus hermanos le habían preguntado). Cuando ellos la soltaron, ella vino corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa y me dio una cachetada, y luego me besó.

Todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo y en un susurro ella dijo:

—Sí, pero busca una casa para tres, él o ella necesitará un cuarto.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas (y no, no porque me dolía la mejilla derecha), la abracé. ¡Ella tenía a mi hijo en su vientre!

—Como te amo, Annabeth —dije antes de cerrar nuestro compromiso con un beso.


End file.
